fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pikmin: Emperor Bulblax's Revenge
Pikmin: Emperor Bulblax's Revenge is the final game in the pikmin series.It will be released for the Wii U in October 27 3014. Plot Captain Olimar has defeated Emperor Bulblax in his previous adventure. Little did he know Emperor Bulblax did not yet give up. So, the Emperor and his team of baddies scheme to take over the universe, and to kill Captain Olimar in the process. It's up to Captain Olimar to stop the tyrant, and save the universe. Areas Grassy Plains Dying Desert Icy Wasteland Tropical Ruins Spooky Forest Dweevil Cave Bulblax Fortress Bosses Grassy Plains: Segmented Crawbster Dying Desert: Plasm Wraith Icy Wasteland: Shaggy Long Legs Tropical Ruins: Ranging Bloyster Spooky Forest: Waterwraith Dweevil Cave: Titan Dweevil Bulblax Fortress/Final Boss: Emperor Bulblax Enemies Grassy Plains: Dwarf Bulborb x 9 Red Bulborb x 9 Burrowing Snagret x 1 Miniboss Male Sheargrub x 3 Withering Blowhog x 1 Segmented Crawbster x 1 Boss Dying Desert: Dry Dwarf Bulborb x 10 Dry Bulborb x 10 Cacti Dweevil x 3 Burrowing Snagret x 1 Miniboss Mummified Dwarf Bulborb x 3 Mummified Bulborb x 5 Plasm Wraith x 1 Boss Icy Wasteland: Snow Bulborb x 9 Hairy Bulborb x 9 Withering Blowhog x 3 Fiery Blowhog x 5 Watery Blowhog x 5 Beady Long Legs x 1 Miniboss Shaggy Long Legs x 1 Boss Tropical Ruins: Dwarf Bulborb x 2 Red Bulborb x 3 Caustic Dweevil x 10 Dwarf Bulbear x 5 Spotty Bulbear x 1 Burrowing Snagret x 1 Miniboss Ranging Bloyster x 1 Boss Spooky Forest: Ghastly Dwarf Bulborb x 10 Ghastly Bulborb x 10 Ghastly Snitchbug x 10 Miniwraith x 10 Mushroom Pikmin x 10 Dry Dwarf Bulborb x 10 Dry Bulborb x 10 Waterwraith x 1 Boss Dweevil Cave: Dwarf Bulborb x 3 Red Bulborb x 3 Swooping Snitchbug x 3 Fiery Dweevil x 5 Munge Dweevil x 5 Anode Dweevil x 5 Caustic Dweevil x 5 Volatile Dweevil x 5 Cacti Dweevil x 5 Burrowing Snagret x 3 Miniboss Titan Dweevil x 1 Boss Bulblax Fortress: Dwarf Bulborb x 10 Red Bulborb x 10 Dwarf Orange Bulborb x 10 Orange Bulborb x 10 Dwarf Bulbear x 5 Spotty Bulbear x 6 Fiery Dweevil x 5 Munge Dweevil x 5 Anode Dweevil x 5 Caustic Dweevil x 5 Volatile Dweevil x 5 Cacti Dweevil x 5 Dry Dwarf Bulborb x 5 Dry Bulborb x 10 Titan Dweevil x 1 Miniboss Emperor Bulblax x 1 Final Boss Characters Olimar: The hero of the Story Louie: The secondary hero of the story Pikmin: The creatures who help Olimar battle enemies Titan Dweevil: Emperor Bulblax's Right Hand man Emperor Bulblax: The villain of the story Controls For Wii remote & Nunchuck: Attack: A (when there are no Pikmin to throw) Call with Whistle: B Charge:Shake Nunchick (When locked on) Dismiss: Shake Nunchuck Lock On: Z (Press and hold when the pointer is hovering over a target) Move: Control Stick Move Pointer: Aim the Wii Remote in the desired direction Pluck: A (when near Pikmin sprouts) Select whom to throw: C Switch Captain: - Throw Pikmin: A Sprint: 1 Jump: 2 For Wii U Game Pad (Requires a second or third Player) *The Wii U Game Pad acts like a map, so here are the controls Rotate Camera Left: L Control Stick or L Button Rotate Camera Right: R Control Stick or R Button Zoom In/Out: X Music Opening Music Grassy Plains Music Dying Desert Music Icy Wasteland Music Tropical Ruins Music Spooky Forest Music Dweevil Cave Music Bulblax Fortress Music Boss Music Boss Defeated Music Titan Dweevil Music Titan Dweevil Defeated Music Emperor Bulblax Music Emperor Bulblax Defeated Staff Roll Music Maps Grassy Plains.jpg|A map of the Grassy Plains level. Dying Desert.jpg|A map of the Dying Desert level. Icy Wasteland.jpg|A map of the Icy Wasteland Tropical Ruins.jpg|A map of the Tropical Ruins level. Spooky Forest.jpg|A map of the Spooky Forest level. Dweevil Cave.jpg|A map of the Dweevil Cave level. Bulblax Fortress.jpg|A map of the Bulblax Fortress level.